


The Last Jedi - the way it should had ended

by queefqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, too many tags spoil the surprise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: I found the ending sequences of TLJ to be lacking. This is what I would have liked to see.I do not do tags, so read at your own risk.





	The Last Jedi - the way it should had ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sookiestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/gifts).



 

On ex-Spoke's warship  
Rey panted after the fight. She listened to what Ben ... Ren ... whatever nick he went by - was saying. Spouting platitudes to make her Fall.  
... together we shall rule the galaxy ... you and I ...  
_No fucking way! But her hair?! Was it a mess?_  
... bring law and order to the Galaxy ... together ...  
_Fuck you!_ – she thought. But this was tempting. She'd certainly keep him on the straight and narrow!  
... respect your autonomy ...  
And she Fell ...  
Moments later the two teenagers pounced one another in frenetic consensual sexual congress. Rey – splayed on half of Spoke's corpse, as Ben – bless his soul – was considerate enough to provide her with a warm and soft support for her weary back - was instantly wet beyond reason and quickly arched her back, loosing all capacity for coherent thought as Ren used his mastery of the Force to caress her Pleasure Nexus. She screamed his name as they climaxed simultaneously, their Force Signatures melding into one ...

In the Secret Resistance Base, after arrival of Rose and Finn  
General Leia Organa-Solo was debriefing the suspected deserters, as they had been AWOL and not at their posts for days. She narrowed her eyes and asked:  
\- and how did you know about this base?  
\- Poe told us. And then the Slicer told Hux.  
Leia did not have the strength to even sigh at that revelation. She turned towards the ex-Commander and still-Captain Poe.  
He gave her a cheeky grin, emanating irresistible male confidence and bravado which made maiden and cougar alike weak-kneed and forgiving. But not _this_ MILF ... not anymore ...

\- On top of Insubordination in Face of the Enemy, Armed Rebellion, Disregard for Channel of Command, Sedition, Conducting Unauthorised Operations, Breach of Operational Security, you have made a mockery of Admiral Holdo's sacrifice. You now have the blood of hundreds of your colleagues killed in those transports on your hands. I find your disregard for Military Decorum disturbing. Now ...  
The insufferable fly-boy interrupted:  
\- Okay General, it did not work out! But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! I'm sorry but I ...  
BANG!  
\- Apology accepted, Private Poe.  
The assembled Resistance Freedom Fighters' cheered the verdict of the Field Court Martial passed by the Senior Officer Present. All had friends – and some had family - on those transports.

Some time later, in front of the base's gate:  
PEW! PEW!  
Rey blasted away at the speeders threatening the Siege Cannon.  
\- Die, anarchist scum! DIE! – she cackled gleefully.  
PEW! PEW!  
Finn felt Rose die. He did not know how and why, but still he felt it. Finn flew on, focused on his task – to ram the Killing Ray mechanism before it began blasting the gate open. He flew into the muzzle and melted as the device projected its ray – the turned-around deserter had been, like some many times in his life, a second too late ...

Some time later, in front of a pile of rocks at the end of the tunnel:  
Leia closed her eyes and opened her senses to the Force. With great clarity she sensed the presence of that fat slag – Rey, was it? – on the other side. Leia grinned inwardly – two birds with one stone. She waved her hands in a shooing gesture and blasted the rock-fall away ...

As befitted the leader commanding a retreat Lei marched at the end of the file. While passing the body of the girl – or those parts not buried under rock – she twitched one perfectly plucked eyebrow and called Rey's lightsaber to her hand. The girl – not good enough for her boy anyway – no longer had need for it. Whereas Leia - now the Last Jedi - did.

 


End file.
